Shining Bright
by Emis
Summary: Sasuke is hurting himself to release some pain. SakuNaru hate this paring but it goes with the angst. implied KakaIru GaaNeji and many more. onesided SasuNaru..or is it? Warning: Cutting, Shonenai, may contain character death.


Title: Shining Bright

Summary: Sasuke cuts himself to relive the pain in his heart.

Disclaimer: Naruto equals not mine.

Rating: PG-13

A/N look eet! It's actually a one-shot as I had intended!…and Look I fixed it!…its not much better but hey I actually got off my ass and fixed it. Well not really seeing as I am sitting but oh well.oh and yeah i didn't like the other title so I changed it.

"This kunai is my only means of getting rid of the excoriating pain in my heart, it's my only friend."

A pale boy with hair and eyes the color of night sat, quietly and motionless, in a corner of a dark room. In his left hand was a bloody knife clenched so tightly, that his knuckles had turned white. The slash across his right wrist seeped with dark, warm, red blood. Blood had collected in a pool on the hardwood floor where the raven-haired boy sat staring aimlessly at space. A grim smile lay on the boys pale face as drops of blood fell noiselessly to the floor. His eyes dull and detached as if the life in them had already left his fragile body and all that remained was an empty shell. Still lifeless and dull his onyx eyes shined with unshed tears the only sign, apart from his slow and hallow intakes of breath, that the sitting boy was alive.

'Why him? Why the Dobe.', He thought angrily slamming his right hand on the floor; blood splattered on the floor in small drops, 'and more importantly why can't he feel the same way?'

The raven-haired boy snorted knowing the answer. " Because he's a dobe." Sasuke whispered through dry, colorless, cracked lips. He wrapped his arms tightly around his knees making himself into a ball with his head resting on his knees. Silent sobs could be heard throughout his dark and empty house. Blood and tears mixed on the floor in fluid amounts contrasting each other. The purity of shed tears with dirty blood. Sasuke cried himself to sleep that night like many others.

Sunlight crawled its way through the partly open curtains and shown brightly on Sasuke's face. His eyes twitched lightly before fluttering open. He rubbed his eyes and covered them as he glared at the light. His head pounded horribly and his leg wrappings and arms were encrusted with dried blood. Getting up carefully as to not further aggravate his headache Sasuke made his way to the bathroom. He look himself over in the mirror and sneered at himself. Dark circles under his eyes, cheeks sunken in, and his abnormally pale skin gave him a sense of death. He splashed some water onto his face to remove the dried tears and blood on his face. He turned on the shower head and stepped into the freezing water. Stepping out, shivering, he got a towel to quickly dry himself off. Hair stuck to the side of his head giving him an even sicklier look. When he finished drying he wrapped the towel around his waist and reached under the sink to extract bandages.

'Who would have thought I needed these?' Sasuke thought finishing putting on his bandages. Once he had finished dressing he left to Team 7's meeting spot, the bridge.

"It's eleven am and no one has shown up," Sasuke thought leaning against the rail of the bridge, "Well I like it this way, I can think.".

Although soon enough thoughts of a certain blonde loudmouth ninja swarmed his mind. Hard as he try Sasuke couldn't keep Naruto off his mind.. The blonde plagued his mind day and night, while training, eating, even sleeping. 'I can't possibly be attracted to my own gender. No worse I can't possibly be attracted to Naruto.'

"God dammit! Why can't I stop thinking about the Dobe?" Sasuke yelled angrily snapping his eyes open and out of his thoughts.

"SASUKE-KUN!" some one yelled in a high pitched girly voice.

Sasuke turned to see Sakura running towards him. He groaned loudly his facial expression turned into one of disgust.. He didn't feel like dealing with her of all people.

"Konichiwaaaa Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled in his ear; latching onto his arm.

"Get off of me." Sasuke growled not looking at her.

"Wha-aat?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"I said get the hell of me!" He yelled glaring at her.

"But..but Sasuke I love you don't you love me?" she asked trembling, tears forming in the corners of her apple green eyes.

"ME... LOVE YOU! I WOULD NEVER LOVE ANYONE AS WEAK , PATHETIC, AND USELESS AS YOU! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU BITCH AND STAY AWAY. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU IN MY LIFE." Sasuke yelled angrily at the girl. He really was upset at that very moment. His headache had worsened at the mere sound of her voice and it wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

Tears leaked freely from Sakura's eyes as Sasuke finished yelling at her. The hurt girl gave a chocked sob as more tears ran down her pink cheeks. Her red nose stood out against her normally white face. She ran to the other side of the bridge to cry. Her face was buried in her hands. Her shoulders shook with each body wrecking sob she took. Sasuke tuned out the girls loud sobs as a vein popped on his forehead.

A few moments later an orange blur could be seen running towards the bridge. It screeched to a stop in front of a still sobbing Sakura. Naruto not being so dense tenderly touched the girls shoulder. Sakura lifted her pink head and looked at him. Naruto saw her tear stained cheeks, puffy eyes, and immediately knew something was seriously wrong. Not many things could get the cheery girl upset..

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Naruto asked the green-eyed girl, tenderly, sitting down next to her.

She sniffed, but said nothing, her shoulders continued to shake. Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around her in a comforting way. Sakura stiffened slightly then almost immediately relaxed into the soothing touch. Sakura continued to say nothing, looking at the ground as if it was the most fascinating thing ever.

The blond put a gentle hand on her chin and carefully turned her head so she was looking at him. The tears had stopped flowing but still the tear streaked cheeks , puffy red eyes, and red nose remained. Naruto could see the hurt in her tender and vulnerable green eyes. He opened his mouth to say something soothing, but stopped as he felt soft lips over his own. Sakura was kissing him!

Not knowing what to do he, slowly, put her arms around her waist and pulled her closer to himself. Still unsure of himself Naruto moved his lips slowly against Sakura's. Sakura felt relived that Naruto liked her, she kissed him back, her lips moving in sync with the blonde boy's.

Sasuke watched the whole thing, from afar, with wide eyes. His insides bubbled with something akin to jealously, mingled with sadness, and something deep down inside of him broke. The onyx eyes which in the presence of people always remained emotionless were getting hot and blurred.

'No! I will not cry" Turning away from the scene of his teammates, not to mention crush, kissing Sasuke ran to his house.

After that 'faithful' day Naruto and Sakura started going out. They seemed so happy with each other. Naruto wasn't lonely anymore and Sakura didn't feel rejected. As soon as the village found out they were a couple it was like love walked into Konoha hitting everyone in its path. Konoha seemed to explode with love so more and more couples were either coming out or getting together.

Shino and Ino had secretly been dating but now they were going on dates to public places and displaying their feelings.

Lee and Tenten started dating too Neji didn't seem to think too much about it.

The village didn't get bothered even when and Kakashi-literately- came out of the closet with each other. They can be heard after school in Iruka's classroom giggling and whatnot.

They didn't get bothered at all when Gaara and Neji got together. There are many rumors and questions about how they got together but no one really knows. The only thing anyone knows is that they look totally adorable together. They can be seen all day in the park holding hands and glaring at anyone who stared for too long. Or they went missing for hours at a time.

It seemed Sasuke was the only one left out. He was living in darkness and solitude while everyone else lived in light and happiness. Everywhere Sasuke went all he saw was love, happiness, and light it was as if a dark cloud kept following keeping him from being in the light and happiness. Sasuke's heart would break slowly every time he saw of thought about Naruto happy with Sakura and not him. That is how it went for a month, Naruto and Sakura happily oblivious to everything and Sasuke cutting himself to be able to let go of the emotional pain inside of himself.

Sasuke could handle physical pain but the pain inside his heart was worse than any could be which was to be inflicted on his body. So he used physical pain to distract the other worse pain inside his chest.

Sasuke winced slightly as he slid the sharp edge of the kunai against his pale wrist. On his wrist, now dripping with blood from the cut, were healed scars, paler than his normal skin. He wrapped a bandage around the slash on his wrist and all the way to the elbow.

The white bandage was soon stained by a red tint getting darker and darker as the second flowed by. The white was no longer visible as the bandage was completely soaked with his blood.

"It seems I cut too deep this time." Sasuke whispered, almost longingly, his vision becoming cloudy. He felt like he was weightlessly falling into darkness. The blade slipped from his ghostly fingers, to clatter on the floor splattering blood. Sasuke dimly heard a worried shout, but to him it sounded like the sweet voice of Death calling him. He felt strong arms gently take hold of him, Sasuke thought it was the arms of angels pulling her deeper and deeper into a dark abyss.

an hour earlier----

Thoughts of a certain raven haired boy kept swimming around Naruto's head all the time even when he was with Sakura. Thoughts of the pale ninja popped into his mind all the time while he ate, slept trained, even when he was with his beloved girlfriend, Sakura. As he kissed Sakura images of Sasuke seemed to pop up into he's head and he couldn't continue with Sakura.

"Why? Why am I thinking like this?" Naruto pulled on his hair, frustrated, "Sakura is my girlfriend! Girl-friend is more like it," Naruto admitted shaking his head, "I don't find myself attracted to her it's more like a sibling love. My head hurts I shouldn't think this hard. Maybe a walk will help me clear my head of these weird thoughts."

With a head full of Sasuke thoughts Naruto walked without thinking, letting his feet carry him. Naruto shuddered as he felt as if a bucket of icy water had just been dumped down the back of his neck shirt. Goosebumps formed on his skin and the hair of his neck stood on end. He ran, blindly, not knowing where to he was running to. Panting and sweating Naruto stood in front of Sasuke's big and empty mansion.

He walked up to and opened the gate. He stared at the at the ground while walking up to the house door. He raped his knuckles across the hard wood of the door. Once, twice, thrice, and still no answer. He turned the knob and surprisingly it's unlocked. That's when he knew something was amiss; Sasuke never left the door unlocked. Naruto walked in silently sliding of his shoes at the entrance.

A whisper could be heard through the completely quiet house and Naruto's ears perk up. Naruto ran noiselessly upstairs in the direction of the noise. His bare feet made almost no noise as he crept over to a door left ajar. Peering into the dark room Naruto sees a motionless figure lying on the floor.

A sickening feeling crawls into his stomach as realization hits him. The figure was...

"Sasuke!"

A cold sweat formed on his forehead and tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as he looked into the room. Suddenly, snapping out of his trance like state, Naruto hurriedly ran over to the boy. He threw himself on the floor next to Sasuke and takes him into his arms holding him tight to his chest.

Onyx eyes flutter open to stare at worried sky blue eyes.

"N-Naruto?"

"Shh save your strength Sasuke," Naruto whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek ,"I'll go get some help just hold on Sasuke."

"Na...Naruto..." he griped his jacket sleeve with the last of her strength so tightly her knuckles turn white, "don't ..leave me." Sasuke looked so helpless his pale face ghostly white, dark eyes shining with tears, and his face smeared with dry blood, yet despite all that he remain beautiful as ever. Naruto couldn't possibly look at the pleading eyes of Sasuke and leave him. Sasuke felt relived as Naruto stayed. Naruto hugged Sasuke tighter to himself as another tear rolled down his cheek followed by many more.

"Naruto...I l...lo…," Sasuke started to say, he gripped the boys orange jacket, pulling him forward to look at his face.

"Sasuke!" Naruto watched Sasuke's lifeless onyx eyes filled with unshed tears stare into space. Sasuke's cold hand slowly let go of its grip on Naruto's jacket. There between Naruto's arms lay the raven haired beauty in his perfect death bed. Staring up ,widely yet unseeing, onyx eyes were shining brightly.

Read and review por favor

PS. I know I haven't posted anything new lately…but its cuse I'm lazy. And also because stupid teachers are all gay and give too much homework. And not good gay XP.


End file.
